


A special kind of self-care

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Flogging, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Janus teachers Thomas the importance of a different kind of self-care that he and all the sides can benefit from.(I'll add more tags as I go)(this is a collab)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 225





	1. Thomas x Janus

It had been just a few days since Janus had his little self-care talk with Thomas and some of the others, but it seemed the message hadn’t quite settled in with Thomas. The man was still overworking himself, and denying he was tired when he needed sleep.

Janus sunk into Thomas' room after hearing Thomas saying he could go five more minutes with editing; when he really needed to sleep.

"Why are you **_not_** lying to yourself?" He asked bluntly, settling a gloved hand on Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas jumped slightly at Janus' touch. "oh- Janus- wait what?"

"You **_aren't_** lying to yourself right now." Janus said coldly, with a hint of concern.

Thomas was tired right now, and he had editing on his mind; trying to wrap his head around Janus' lies was clearly difficult. "I'm fine, just need finish this."

"You **_don't_** need to sleep." Janus said as he saved Thomas' progress before shutting the laptop.

"But-" Thomas tried to protest but Janus was right. he sighed, "fine."

"I **_can't_** help you get to sleep faster, if you want." Janus suggested.

"You want to help me sleep?" Thomas asked, 'that's a first from Janus'.

Janus nodded, turning Thomas' chair to face him. "If I **_don't_** get your consent."

"W-what did you have in mind?" Janus being nice to him was still throwing him off but he was getting used to Janus' version of helping.

"Edging **_shouldn't_** work. We **_won't_** pursue in the simplest of methods."

Thomas choked on his own spit, "you want do edge me!?"

"It's **_isn’t_** effective." Janus hissed, stroking Thomas hair gently.

"I- um… hmm." Thomas frowned, thinking about this carefully, "o-okay."

Janus smirked, leading him over to the bed and sitting down across from Thomas. He set a hand on Thomas' jeans zipper, looking at him for consent

"Go ahead, you have my consent... for now at least." He spoke nervously.

Janus nodded as he removed Thomas' pants and boxers, sitting on his legs as he started to stroke his dick

Thomas squirmed a little, the dry fabric on his dick wasn’t exactly pleasant. "Janus, please take your gloves off."

Janus hummed as he took the one glove off, revealing scales on his wrist "Fine. Fine. But only because I **_don't_** want to help you sleep."

Thomas stared, but only briefly, he looked up at Janus with a genuine and grateful smile. "Thank you."

"It **_is_** a problem." Janus said, taking his now glove free hand to stroking Thomas’ dick.

"Mmh." Thomas hummed, that felt a lot better, the tiny scales Janus had felt - actually - kind of incredible on him.

Janus started stroking faster, trying to get Thomas to the brink of releasing.

Thomas' legs started to shake; his dick twitched, and pulsed in Janus' hand. "J-Janus."

"Close?" the snake-like trait asked.

"y-yes~" Thomas moaned loudly.

Janus hummed and pulled his hand away, letting Thomas calm down.

Thomas whined and fell back, lying down on his pillow. "I hate this already."

"Just focus on **_not_** taking deep, calm breaths."

Thomas glared up at Janus disapprovingly, so much so that he looked more like Virgil. But, he listened, and breathed deeply as he lay there, eventually the knot in his stomach disappeared.

“Better?” Janus asked stroking up Thomas’ thigh gently.

"If by better you mean I don't feel like I'm going to cum then yeah, better." Thomas sulked "I thought you were about self-care this feels like the opposite."

Janus rolled his eyes “I’m going to stop lying for a moment so you can get this; sex is a form of self-care, it makes you feel good, which makes all of us feel in good in return. In fact, you could really stand to give us more attention like I’m giving you right now.” Janus explain before stroking his dick once again.

“I guess that makes sense… Ah ah AH! ah" Thomas let out a mix of sharp breath and moans, bucking his dick into Janus' hand.

Janus hummed, continuing to stroke it.

Thomas' moans got louder again and a bead of pre cum formed at his tip. "please just let me cum Janus!"

Janus hummed and removed his hand from Thomas' dick. "Just one more time, then you **_can't_**."

" ** _Don't_** take deep, calm breaths." Janus instructed.

“Back to lying?” Thomas asked just to make sure. Janus nodded waiting for Thomas to calm down.

Thomas did as he was told, following the logic that the sooner he calmed down, the sooner he could cum and therefore, the sooner he could sleep.

Janus hummed as he went back to stroking his dick, smirking at Thomas.

"I'm glad someone's enjoying this." Thomas spited half heartedly between moans.

"Oh shush. You **_don't_** get to come this time and I **_couldn't_** always edge you again."

"Fine I'll stop compl- Ah! Oh god, don't you dare edge me again, not tonight Mr!" The knot returned to the pit of Thomas’ stomach; he panted and moaned writhing under Janus' firm hand.

Janus didn't pull away this time, continuing to stroke quickly, rubbing the slit at the tip for his person penis with his thumb.

"Oh fff-fuck Janus!" Thomas shouted in ecstasy, as he reached his most euphoric orgasm ever. In the heat of the moment he yanked Janus down by his cape, and kissed his side deeply and passionately. Janus was surprised at first, but kissed back.

"I'll admit it, that was kinda worth it." Thomas chuckled after pulling away.

Janus chuckled softly as well, snapping so his hand was clean and putting his glove back on "Can you **_not_** sleep yet?"

As if on cue Thomas yawned loudly, and nodded still not letting go of Janus clothes. Janus laid next to him since Thomas was clinging to his clothes.

"You change into whatever you sleep in, I'm not letting you go." Thomas said sleepily.

Janus snapped so they were both in pyjamas, snickering softly.

“So, do you think the other really want me to have sex with them?” Thomas asked.

Janus sighed, and placed a hand on his heart to signal he wasn’t about to lie, “yes Thomas, believe it or not we all adore you.”

Thomas blushed, "If you say so, this was nice… Sweet dreams Janus." he yawned, closed his eyes to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams, Thomas."


	2. Thomas x Logan

It had been a few days since Janus came to see Thomas after hours for a rather unexpected lesson in self-care. Honestly while it took him by surprise, he also enjoyed himself. Janus had easily convinced him to help the others like the deceitful side had helped him.

Thomas sat on his bed and focused on Logan; the logical side was the always stiff and rigid, so Thomas thought to help him out first.

He arrived in Logan's room, looked around Logan's version of his bedroom and followed the one source of light; Thomas found Logan sitting at his desk still fully in work mode even though it was almost time to sleep. The side was typing away on his laptop; Thomas frowned and cleared his throat, "I hope you're just saving your files so you can log off and come to bed."

"Hm? Oh! G-greetings Thomas!" Logan exclaimed sounding surprised.

Thomas walked up Logan with purpose, leaned over from behind Logan and short keyed to save all of Logan's stuff, before closing the laptop.

"I think you forgot to teach yourself what you taught me about going to bed at a reasonable time." Thomas complained, spinning Logan's chair around to face him, so he could see the bags under the side's eyes.

Logan blushed a bit "What are you talking about. I'm doing just that. I've just been working on a big project for you, and I would like to continue working on it please."

"You can tomorrow Lo; we all need rest." Thomas looked at Logan with pleading eyes.

Logan couldn't say no to that face, no one could "F-Fine. But I better get no interruptions during my work tomorrow, Thomas." Logan said, getting up and walking to his bed.

"Okay Lo." Thomas smiled, and followed into bed. "By the way Logan, I didn't just come here to make sure you were keeping up with the sleep schedule we have... I came here to offer you something."

"What is this offer Thomas. I am intrigued." Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see Janus came to me a while ago, and he showed me this specific type of self-care, he said we could all benefit from it... I wanted to help you out with it first." Thomas explained. "He taught me how best to pleasure myself to relieve stress and relax, and it helped... a lot."

"Okay..."

"Sounds weird I know, but I wanna give you guys something in return for keeping me going." Thomas smiled nervously.

"Okay then. Do it I guess."

Thomas was used to Logan aloof behaviour, so he shrugged and took off his pyjama bottoms, his dick now on display. He moved to be above Logan and leaned in to kiss his logics neck while undoing his tie.

Logan groaned, his pants becoming too tight very quickly.

Thomas pulled Logan's tie away and tossed it on the floor diving back in unbutton the shirt and pull it over Logan's head. Thomas looked down at the identical body bellow him, surely Logan would share his sensitive spots, he moved down to test this theory, and sucked at Logan's collar bone.

Logan groaned loudly "Th-Thomas~"

Thomas found himself smirking against Logan skin, hearing Logan unravelling was something else, he nibbled at their spot making a hickey.

Logan let out a small whine. He swiftly put his hand over his mouth has he whined into it.

Thomas kissed at the hickey, and looked up at Logan in awe. "you good Logan." he teased.

Logan was panting, his face flustered.

"I'll take that as a strong yes?" Thomas chuckled moving up to pull Logan's hand away his face, lifting Logan up from the back of his neck to meet him for a gentle kiss to their soft lips.

Logan kissed back, loving the feeling. Thomas deepened the kiss while he blindly worked to get Logan's pants off. He pulled away so he could pull the side jeans and underwear down and toss them too. Logan shivered as the cold hit his body but didn't make a sound.

"I love our body." Thomas smiled staring at Logan lovingly. He leaned down again to cover Logan's naked body with his own. Kissing Logan heatedly, hands roaming the upper portion of Logan's body.

Logan moaned into the kiss, not caring for keeping quiet. Thomas Licked at Logan's lips asking if he could enter, sucking at the sides bottom lip suggestively. Logan opened his mouth, moaning as he felt Thomas' tongue enter.

Thomas ran his tongue over Logan's repeatedly, occasionally licking at roof of logics mouth; the mouth that spoke of so many intelligent topics now reduced to moans and sound of pleasure. Thomas moaned as his body shifted slight and their dicks rubbed together. Logan wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck pulling him close.

"Lo~" Thomas groaned, experimentally rutting against Logan harder.

Logan whimpered and moaned "Th-Thomas~"

Thomas pulled just his mouth away so he could talk, "You wanna go all the way Logan, would you like to copulate with me?" Thomas panted.

Logan couldn't speak so all he could do was nod and pant.

Thomas smiled down at Logan, "okay." Thomas imagined a bottle of lube and paused, "would you prefer I wear a condom?"

"I-I don't care! J-Just... fuck me goddammit!"

"Whoa there, Lo. I will, don't worry." wow, Logan really was all pent up.

Thomas got his fingers slicked up and moved down between Logan's legs pushing them up toward Logan's chest. Carefully, Thomas pushed the first finger into Logan's tensed up hole.

Logan whimpered at the feeling then started to groan and moan.

Thomas continued to work Logan open trying to get him to relax so he could fit he three fingers into the logical side, kissing at Logan's inner thighs biting and sucking making more hickeys. He pulled them out moments later to lube his dick a push the tip into Logan.

Logan whimpered a bit then moaned "Continue~"

Thomas pushed all the way in nice and slow - not to torture just to be cautious and considerate - he couldn't believe how good this felt. "oh god, Logan" Thomas moaned.

'"A-Ah~ Th-Thomas~"

Thomas waited for a moment before thrusting his hip, starting at a leisurely pace, panting into Logan's neck.

Logan moaned loudly. Loud enough the other sides might've heard him but he didn't care "F-Faster~"

Thomas moaned into Logan's ear. "You got it Lo." he panted, thrusting faster driving his dick deeper into Logan, shifting his angle and hitting logic's prostate.

Logan practically screamed in pleasure "There! There!" Logan moaned.

"Here?" Thomas asked playfully, thrusting directly into the nerves that made Logan scream.

"YES~" Logan screamed. Logan was practically trying to milk Thomas' dick at this point clenching every time Thomas drove into his prostate. He was getting close, and knew Logan was just by looking at the other dick.

Thomas reached one hand in-between them and started jerking Logan off in time with his thrusts. "I'm getting close Logan!" Thomas leaked spurts of pre-cum into Logan.

"M-Me too!" Logan moaned louder.

The knot in Thomas' stomach got tighter and his thrusts became uneven. He jerked Logan off quickly. "O-OHH LOG-AH!!!" Thomas yelled cumming inside with one hard thrust.

Logan came with Thomas, screaming "THOMAS~!"

Thomas collapsed on top of Logan breathing heavily, ..."That was-" he couldn't think of a single word for how to describe sex with Logan.

"A-Amazing..." Logan said for him, still panting.

"Y-yeah- yeah that works." Thomas kisses Logan as he rolled off, his now soft dick slipping out of Logan with ease, letting his cum drip out of Logan ass.

Logan shivered at the loss of Thomas, getting even more tired.

Thomas pulled Logan's over them, and snuggled up to Logan. "good night Lo." he smiled.

"Night Thomas." Logan said, snuggling up to Thomas and falling asleep.


	3. Thomas x Virgil

Thomas lay in his bed alone; it was late but he couldn't sleep, he was nervous about what was going to happen with him and the sides. Sure, the sex he had with Logan was great, and well received but what about the rest, what about Virgil.

His heart started to race as he continued to think of his anxiety. He sweated over all the possibilities, every worst-case scenario.

Virgil sighed and rose up in Thomas's room, sensing how anxious he was, wanting to help but not knowing how. He just stood by the door. "Breathe Thomas, it's fine... Janus said they all liked me like this to a certain extent." He tried to calm himself but it clearly wasn't working.

Virgil walked over to the bed, sitting cross-legged at the end of it. Looking directly at Thomas "Thomas? Everything ok?"

Thomas looked at Virgil and sat up against his headboard, continuing his breathing exercises to calm his nerves that spiked when Virgil came up. "H-hey Virge... I just got stuff on my mind."

"Like what exactly? And what did Janus do, I heard you say something about him." Virgil asked, worry starting to show in his eyes. Even though he usually didn't show it he did really care about Thomas.

Thomas let out a long exhale, and brushed his hair back. "W-well it's umm- Janus gave me another lecture on self-care, and it involved having a sexual relationship with... everyone... he said y-you guys all kinda liked me that way."

Virgil went silent, his face turned a deep shade of red. "O-oh uhm... I guess that's true...we do all... like you, but I only know how I feel- I'll shut up now."

Thomas sighed with relief "Wait- no don't shut up Virgil, that helps, I've been stressing about how you'd react to this kinda thing."

Virgil looked at Thomas, curiously "Do you like us?"

"Yeah, I do... I'm getting used to it still, self-love and self-acceptance has never been the easiest for us but I love all of you." Thomas smiled at Virgil, his own cheeks bright pink.

Virgil scooted closer to Thomas, smiling at him, "...anything you wanna do to calm down?"

"We could try some stuff out if you want to, it's just- I'm not tired because of the nerves and adrenaline so... do you have anything you're into?" Thomas asked back biting his bottom lip.

"U-uhm... hair pulling, I guess... and praise." Virgil mumbled, looking down at the sheets. Slightly embarrassed from saying that out loud and to his crush of all people.

"That's not what I was expecting but yeah, we can try to do this, so long as you're comfortable" Thomas leaned in closer to Virgil.

"Just- please don't be too rough. I've never really done anything like this before." Virgil looked back to Thomas.

"Sure, Virge you wanna prepare a safe word or..." Thomas offered Virgil; if they were going to do some like this, he knew it would help Virgil to know they could stop at any point if he felt uncomfortable.

"R-red..that's the safe word.." Virgil let Thomas know; it was a quick simple word, red meant stop universally, Virgil doubted Thomas would forget it.

"Okay..." Thomas started to lean in to kiss Virgil, just pecking his anxiety and pulling away to see how he felt about it.

Virgil was stunned for a moment before moving closer to Thomas. Kissing him, just as quick in return to test the waters himself. "... I love you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do"

Thomas smiled and pushed the hair out of Virgil's face holding it, not pulling it yet. "I know Virge, honestly you're kinda hot when you play the bad boy."

Virgil leaned into Thomas's touch, smiling happily at him. "Really...?"

"Yeah really." Thomas pulled Virgil into another kiss, for a longer deeper kiss.

Virgil moaned quietly into the kiss, moving closer to Thomas. Practically sitting in his lap by now. Thomas moved his lips along Virgil's, he gave Virgil's hair a light tug. Virgil gasped, stiffening from the pleasure that shot down his spine when Thomas pulled lightly on his hair for the first time.

Thomas was now tenting in his pyjamas, "You really do like that, don't you?" Thomas teased and moved his kisses down to suck at the side of Virgil neck.

Virgil leaned his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Thomas. He was getting a bit turned on from this and they'd barely even started, perhaps it was the promise that thing could go further.

Thomas pulled Virgil directly onto his crotch, groaning into the side mouth when his dick met Virgil's clothed bottom. "I want you."

Virgil squeaked from the sudden movement. He moaned quietly when Thomas's lips were at his neck "T-then take me..."

"Good god, Virgil. I frickin' love you." Thomas shuffled out of his pyjama bottoms, now naked with a fully clothed and aroused Virgil in his lap.

Virgil whined quietly, shifting in Thomas's lap. His face a slight red colour due to the arousal and what Thomas was saying. "I-..I love you too Thomas"

"Do you want to take these off with your guys' snapping thing or do you want me to take them off 'cause I might tear them off of you." Thomas said, while his hands made their way into Virgil's hair again.

"W-which would you like" Virgil asked, noticing every movement Thomas made with his hands. Enjoying the attention, he was getting.

"Snapping your clothes off is quicker." Thomas pointed out, he wanted Virgil naked and around more than anything right now.

"Okay then..." Virgil nodded slightly. He snapped so that his clothes were gone.

"I feel like this is going to be a reoccurring theme; me telling you guys how sexy and hot and beautiful we are." Thomas said staring at Virgil and stroking his hair.

"It's because you're so damn sweet all the time" Virgil smiled at Thomas, purring quietly.

Thomas smiled back and pulled Virgil by his hair to clash their lips together in a heated open-mouthed kiss, as he alternated between pulling and stroking his anxieties hair.

Virgil leaned into the kiss, moaning profusely into Thomas's mouth. He'd started to subtly grind on Thomas trying to get some friction. Thomas groaned thrusting his hips up, thrusting in between Virgil's ass cheeks.

Virgil whined softly, breaking the kiss and panting heavily "T-Thomas~"

"I got you Virge." Thomas rolled them over and slicked his fingers with lube; pressing one against Virgil silently asking for entrance. He waited for Virgil to tell him he was ready.

Virgil nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck "...o-ok."

Thomas pushed the first finger inside and pumped it in and out occasionally curling it. Virgil gasped softly, whining at the new feeling. Once he got used to it, he bit his lip to conceal moans for fear of somebody else hearing.

"You take it so well Virgil." Thomas praised Virgil remembering he has a thing for it; he added another finger to scissor Virgil's hole, stretching it open to take his girth.

Virgil kissed Thomas' cheek. Purring happily at the praise, pushing back on Thomas' fingers.

"Look at you; so gorgeous, and lovely, you're gonna feel so good around me." Thomas kissed Virgil passionately to distract him while he pushed in a third and thrust those fingers into Virgil tight hole.

Virgil sank further into subspace, leaning up into the kiss. Deepening it as much as he could.

Thomas pulled away from the kiss after a while. "You ready baby? I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Thomas curled his fingers to stroke Virgil's prostate.

Virgil moaned out, almost screaming at the pleasure. Quickly nodding his head at Thomas' question.

Thomas pulled his finger free and rolled them both over again, so Virgil was on top of him. "You okay with riding me."

"Mhm" Virgil nodded.

Thomas held his slick dick to Virgil ass, "Your pace Virge."

Virgil nodded and slowly lowered himself onto Thomas. Breath hitching slightly at the feeling

"O-oh." Thomas groaned. He gave Virgil time to get used to the feeling of his dick being inside of him.

After a few moments Virgil put his hands on Thomas' chest and used them to help move himself along Thomas's dick. Trying to keep quiet and failing miserably.

"That feels amazing Virgil, god that's ah~" Thomas moaned bucking up into Virgil.

Virgil moaned quietly, bouncing faster on Thomas "F-feels so goo- ahh~"

Thomas met Virgil's downward thrusts with his upward thrust to reach deeper. "You're doing so great Virgil"

Virgil lost himself in the pleasure, leaning down to Thomas, pulling him into a quick kiss.

Thomas thrust into Virgil harder, feeling himself getting close he rushed to find those nerves inside Virgil. Setting his hands back into Virgil hair and pulled at the same time that he ploughed into Virgil's prostate.

Virgil practically screamed Thomas' name as he came. He had already been close but that sent him over the edge, he kept moving. His bouncing got slower trying to bring Thomas to an orgasm as well.

"V-VIRGIL!" Thomas yelled and his hips stuttered and halted as he released into Virgil with a grunted.

Virgil whined at the feeling of Thomas filling him up, slowing down to a stop "T-that felt amazing."

Thomas' head fell back as he panted. "You're amazing." Thomas smiled up at Virgil.

Virgil slowly got off of Thomas and fell beside him on the bed "So are you...Can we cuddle and sleep...?"

Thomas nodded cleaning the cum off of them; he put an arm around Virgil, "Love you Virgil."

Virgil cuddled into Thomas's chest smiling at him "I love you too."


	4. Thomas x Romans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is light angst and porn with feelings

Roman was laying on his bed wrapped up in the blankets, from his toes up to his nose. He had a laptop in front of him playing a Disney films to try distract himself.

Thomas had realised a little late into everything that he had been neglecting the one side that needed him the most; Roman looked so downtrodden after Thomas had agreed to give Janus a seat at their table.

"I should make it up to him as soon as possible," he told himself on the way to his bedroom, Thomas turned off the downstairs lights.

He opened the door and sat on the edge of his bed contemplating what he could even do to make this right.

Roman felt his mattress sink from extra weight which made him jump a little, not expecting anybody to be in here. He didn't want to move but couldn't see who it was with the covers over his head "who i-is it?"

Thomas jumped at the voice, not realising by thinking of Roman so much he'd transported himself to Roman's room. Panicking, Thomas stood up "n-no one."

**_Thump._ **

Thomas tripped over a rug he didn't have in his own room and groaned loudly rolling on the floor.

Roman recognised the voice; Thomas' voice. He heard the thump and shifted himself so that he could look down at Thomas but still kept on the bed "hey, Are you alright? That didn't sound good." Roman was quiet with his words.

"I'm fine, Ro." Thomas hoisted himself back onto to the end of the bed, "so this is your room; it's nice."

Roman sat up and looked around the room as if he was lost, shrugging "it's the same as everyone else's room... Just some slight differences."

Thomas smiled awkwardly, "yeah that's how it works... right?" Thomas averted his gaze, fidgeting restlessly, "how are you doing, I was actually coming to see you just- Roman you've always been my hero, nothing will ever change that."

Roman shrunk into the blanket, covering the majority of his face with it. "y-you're lying.. I know you are" Roman clung onto the blanket, balling his fists into the fabric.

"Roman, please. You've done so much for me over the years... I'm so sorry I hurt you, I never meant to... I-" Thomas stopped himself.

Roman lowered the blanket from his face and his eyes nervously trailed to Thomas "o-okay... What is it?"

Thomas smiled sadly, but there was an earnest look of adoration in his eyes. He took a deep breath, "Roman, I love you."

Colour returned to Romans face, a bright red almost as red as his sash "B-b-but you love e-every-one" he stuttered out, going to cover his face again.

Thomas caught the sheet in his hand to stop Roman from hiding, "That's true, but I've only just fully understood that you guys had these feelings about me too."

"I- I guess..." Roman looked down unsure, his eyes almost seeming closed.

"Roman, I realised how I can show you I love you guys. If you'll have me, I'd like to be in an open relationship with everyone that makes me, me." Thomas asked.

"I'd like that" Roman looked at Thomas to confirm his approval, a soft smile plastered on his face.

A heavily weight was lifted from Thomas' shoulder, and he smiled back. He stood and walked around the bed to get in on the side Roman wasn't on. Thomas took one of Romans hands and held it gently. "Me too."

Roman's face flushed more - if possible - hesitantly holding onto Thomas' hand as well "you're the best Knight in shining armour I would've hoped for."

Thomas blushed, "you're the best, most handsome Prince I could ever hope for."

Roman quietly giggled, shuffling over so he could rest his head on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas smiled and stroked Roman's hair gently and kissed Roman's head. Roman leaned into the touch, pressing his head against Thomas' hand "you're really sweet."

"I just want to be my very best for all of you... which leads me to ask; what kind of things do you like, you know in bed?" Thomas asked Roman, blushing brighter.

"Uh, r-role-play... I love acting after all." Roman was embarrassed to say, burying his face into Thomas' shoulder.

"That-... I probably should have expected." Thomas chuckled, "you don't need to be embarrassed though, you're part of me which mean I might share some of your kinks."

Roman pulled from Thomas' shoulder to look up at him, swallowing thickly "okay. I trust you"

"Yeah, you mean you wanna try something?" Thomas asked Roman, squeezing his romantic's hand gently.

"uhm... Sure, if you want to." Roman's eyes trailed down to their intertwined hands and softly bit his bottom lip.

Thomas nodded, "I'm up for it. But before we get into character, I want to give you something."

"okay," Roman smiled, letting his grip loosen on Thomas' hand.

Thomas pulled Roman into a kiss; gentle yet passionate. Roman closed his eyes and let it happen, kissing back softly to keep the passion.

Thomas felt the exciting sensation of electricity run through him as he and Roman made out of the bed. He pulled away after a minute or so had gone by; stroking Romans soft, well kempt hair, smiling at him lovingly. "... So, what are our roles?" He asked.

Roman hummed in thought, pressing up against Thomas' hand. "We could do... Photographer and model" He looked up as if to look for some sort of approval, if any.

Thomas nodded with a smile, and chuckled, "you'd make a great model in general."

Roman softly smiled back and giggled under his breath "thanks, that means a lot."

"You're so handsome Roman, because you're confident in the way you look, and that helps me feel good about what I look like, so thank you." Thomas kissed Romans cheek and went to pull the sheets off of his creativity.

Thomas smiled and shuffled off the bed to look around for a prop or two.

Roman sat up on his bed and crossed his legs, watching Thomas' movements while he looked around the room.

Thomas found a camera and a red rose. He walked over to Romans wardrobe and smirked when he found the perfect outfit.

"Roman for your role are you okay putting these on." Thomas showed Roman what he'd picked out; a red silk kimono and bright red boxer-briefs.

"yes, of course" Roman admired the choice, reaching over to take the outfit in hand, snapping his fingers to change from his Prince attire.

Thomas blushed at the sight; Roman was stunning in red, of course that was his colour for a reason, he oozed passion. He threw Roman the rose. "You're gorgeous Ro."

Roman swiftly caught the rose, looking down at it and twirled it between his fingers "Thanks, I always knew red was my colour?" Roman grinned, slightly fluttering his eyelashes.

"It looks amazing on you princey... Now how about you strike a pose sweetheart." Thomas winked at Roman, finger on the button ready to take some photos.

"I'd love to" Roman purred. He leaned back on his arms and folded his legs under him, holding the stem of the rose between his teeth.

"You're stunning darling,", Thomas smiled, as the first flash went off.

Roman leaned his head up, a grin on his face "You're quite charming yourself"

Thomas chuckled, "come closer, Roman... can give me coy?"

Roman crawled closer towards Thomas, taking the rose from his mouth and 'shyly' held it up as if he was giving it to a crush. He leaned forward with his legs either side of Thomas'.

"Perfect." Thomas took the shot, and brushed Romans hair out of his face, "now serve me playful."

"as you wish." Roman laid down onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hand and held the rose up in his other. He spread out his legs a bit and kicked his legs into the air.

Thomas smiled, "god you're beautiful," he said as the shutter went off, his dick started becoming more interested. "Show me what it looks like when the photographer tells you, you're the most gorgeous and amazing man he's ever seen, and asks you if he can make hot, passionate love to you on set."

"Oddly specific~" Roman pulled Thomas down by the collar of the shirt so he was practically leaning over him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Thomas stopped himself from falling completely, planting his hands on the bed either side of Romans head. He moaned into the heated kiss, and licked at Romans lips begging for entrance.

Roman groaned into the kiss from the lick and parted his lips for Thomas, eager to feel him inside and growing needy. Thomas slipped his tongue into Romans hot wet mouth, licking and sucking on the creative sides tongue, all while his cock grew harder. He lowered his fully clothed body onto Romans almost naked one.

Roman softly moaned into Thomas' mouth, grinding his own cock up on the other to try get more friction and pleasure out of this.

"Oh Ro~" Thomas moaned, he reached down to hold up one of Romans legs pulling the sides hips into his own. He stared dry humping on Roman; his mouth hung open from the pleasure.

"Ah! Thomas~" Roman moaned out and rubbed himself up on him, gripping onto Thomas' shirt with one hand and trailed a hand onto his chest to lift up the clothing.

Thomas helped Roman as the side started to strip him; he pulled his shirt over his head and rushed to shimmy out of his pants and boxers.

Thomas bent over Roman a kissed the sides chest moving to one the Romans nipples and sucked on it gently.

Roman moaned loudly, puffing up his chest into Thomas' lips. He wrapped his legs around Thomas' lower back to pull him closer if possible.

Thomas groaned as his now full erection rubbed against Romans that still covered in the thin red layer of fabric. He hooked his fingers onto the waistband and looked Roman.

"Please~" Roman bucked up his hips, growing impatient as the fabric felt tight around him.

Thomas pulled Romans underwear of and tossed it away. He looked down and blinked at the size of Romans cock. "Holy... that's." Thomas blushed, had he really unconsciously imagined Romans dick to be that big. "You realise if we do this again you are entitled to fuck me with that beast."

"Of course, anything to please you~" Roman's face was a dark red, quite embarrassed of the situation. He placed his hand on the back of Thomas' head, pulling him down to connect their lips together again.

Thomas kissed back hungrily, trailing his hands across Romans body, until he felt his dick twitch, and lead a tiny bead of pre-cum. He pulled away and moved between Romans legs, "as long as it pleases your too Ro."

Thomas imagined a bottle of lube, "wanna give me a performance; a one-man show on how you prep yourself?"

Roman sat up on the bed and looked to the lube in Thomas' hand. "Sure~" He took the lube bottle from Thomas' grasp and unwrapped his legs from him, pulling Thomas up to sit at the top of the bed. He sat in front of Thomas with his legs spread and knees high.

Roman created a large butt plug and spread lube over the surface. Thomas' eyes widened, and he swallowed down his own saliva thickly upon watching Roman.

Roman put the lube aside, taking the handle of the butt plug and pressed the tip against his own hole, groaning softly as he pushed it in. Thomas was speechless as Romans hole sucked in the plug.

Soon Roman could feel the plug all the way in, changing position to sit on it so the handle was pressed against the bed sheets.

"Huugh~" was the only sound Thomas could let out as he sat there and watched Roman do his thing; he did it so well, it had Thomas panting like a dog. "Y-you're so hot Roman~"

Roman could only groan in response but lifted his head to look at Thomas, rolling and pushing down his hips into the mattress to stretch himself open with the large plug.

Thomas wrapped a slick hand around his own dick. "I want you Ro~"

Roman bit on his lip and nodded, leaning back on the bed to give view of the handle. Thomas let go of his dick and crawled to Roman and fiddled with the handle of the plug.

"Ah! Thomas~" Roman quietly moaned from the movement of the toy, squirming slightly.

Thomas carefully started to take the plug out of Roman, his eyes shifted from Romans face to the hole that gripped the plug fighting the keep it inside.

Roman's tongue hung from his mouth as he panted, the feeling of the plug slide out his walls making him grip the sheets.

Thomas pulled the plug out and put the toy aside. He pulled Roman towards him, hip to ass; pushed his dick into Romans gaping hole. "ah~"

Roman quietly gasped and arched his back to take in more of Thomas "Ah! F-fuck~" He breathed out, looking up at Thomas.

"Oh Roman~ feels so good princey." He praised his creativity continuously with every other thrust.

"Thomas!" Roman screamed as Thomas drove into him so deep, he saw stars, when his whole-self hit him where is felt amazing. "There! Right there Thomas~" he moaned.

Thomas sped up getting closer to releasing into Roman. He reached for Romans dick and gave it a few tugs before Roman clenched around as the side came on their stomachs. He shot his own cum deep inside Roman.

"Wow." Roman breathed out, tired and sleepy under Thomas, who had collapsed on top of him.

"Yeah... wow... Roman, I hope you know that you mean the world to me, I love you so much." Thomas kissed Roman lovingly.

"I know." Roman smiled after Thomas pulled away.


	5. Thomas x Patton

Thomas was sat on the couch watching movies with his morality. An hour into the third movie; in his cat onesie Patton had decided to take a nap on Thomas' lap. Thomas blushed, but made no attempt to move Patton. He switched off the TV and sat there with his side alone in the living, mindlessly stroking Patton's hair, his own eyelids growing heavy as time passed.

Patton moved his head a bit, moving it straight onto Thomas' crotch. Thomas' eyes blinked open, wide and owlish as he looked down at Patton. He bit his lip, and gave Patton a little nudge, clearing his throat. "Hey Pat," carefully, Thomas tried to move out from under Patton, when his jeans grew tight under the weight on his crotch.

Patton's eyes fluttered open "Hm?"

Thomas paused his efforts to move, feeling a twinge of guilt. He smiled a Patton as he rested back into his seat. "You comfy kitten?" He chuckled without thinking about what he was saying.

"Very." Patton answered nuzzling into Thomas.

Thomas' blush turned a deeper pink, why was he so turned on by this. His dick twitched in the confines of his jeans and underwear, "I- umm." He tried to think of the best way to communicate his issues without tainting Patton's innocence.

Patton moved his head again, unknowingly grinding his head against Thomas partial erection while he did so.

"P-Patton." Thomas stuttered, fidgeting slightly. His breath hitched as his arousal spiked.

Patton smiled, humming innocently "Yes?"

 _why are you doing this to me?_ Thomas thought. He was getting antsy now. "I- ..." Thomas didn't quite understand what came over him, to make him say and do what he did next. "Such a good little kitten." He praised with love in his eyes as he moved Patton to sat in his lap.

Patton smiled "I am?" Patton asked slightly confused, but also amused.

"Mhm, you make your master so happy." Thomas hummed, stroking Patton's hair.

"I'm glad, Master." Patton smiled, leaning into his Master's touch.

 _Oh, good he's going along with it._ Thomas smiled, "can master show you how much he loves you kitten." Thomas asked staring at the adorable sight before him.

"Mhm!” Patton hummed and nodded excitedly.

"You’re my good little kitty, Patton." Thomas praised as he pulled Patton closer, and let their lips meet for the first time.

Patton kissed back after a second, his eyes closing. Patton's lips seemed softer than the others. Thomas hummed and licked between Patton's plush lips; his hands travelling down his moral sides back to rest lightly on Patton’s ass.

Patton didn't know what was happening, this was new to him, and he was unsure about what he should do so he kept his lips closed.

Thomas pulled away for a moment, "You're okay with this right Patton? I don't want to do something that you're not ready for."

Patton nodded, getting the weird feeling of getting stronger. He wriggled in Thomas lap.

"Okay, let me know if at any point you need me to stop." Thomas told him.

Patton nodded, getting hot in his cat onesie.

Thomas pulled his t-shirt off and threw it onto the other side of the couch, he pulled Patton into another kiss, and squeezed Patton's plump bottom a little.

Patton gasped at the feeling, his face flushing some more.

Thomas took that moment to slide his tongue into Patton’s hot mouth, he groaned as his jeans got tighter.

Patton whimpered at the feeling, fighting back against Thomas' tongue but eventually losing.

Thomas pulled away again after a while, "I want you on your hands and knees, okay kitten."

Patton nodded and got off of Thomas, getting into that position.

"Good boy." Thomas purred, he stood up and strip the rest of his clothes off, before he moved to kneel behind Patton. Since Patton was overheating and he was also a figment of Thomas' imagination, he shifted Patton out of his onesie and gave Patton fluffy cat ears, a tail and a collar.

Patton shivered as the cool air hit his body, playing with the collar a bit. He stroked one his cat ear, and blushed brightly, “I'm a kitten!”

"Do you like your new look kitten." Thomas whispered as he leaned over Patton, pressing his body against his morality.

"Yes Master." Patton wiggled his hips playfully.

"I'm glad." Thomas kissed one of Patton’s cat ears. "Master wants very much to show you that he loves you and appreciates all the love you give him Kitten... so he's going to breed you."

Patton nodded, blushing heavily "Okay Master."

Thomas smiled, "gonna make you feel so good kitten-" Thomas cursed himself, he couldn't hurt Patton, he needed to fetch to lube for them. "Master will be right back kitten, be a good boy and stay put for me okay." Thomas rushed upstairs naked to get what he needed.

Patton nodded, silently hoping no side would come in for a surprise visit at the moment.

Thomas rummaged through his draws to find his lube, "gotcha!" He grabbed it and rushed back to the living room; _wow_ , Patton was a sight to behold, with his ass in the air the tail wiggling with anticipation, it was enough to make Thomas drool.

Patton saw Thomas staring and bit his lip, need in his eyes.

"Such a well-behaved kitten doing as his master tells his to, I'll give you a lovely treat after this, you've earned yourself and chocolate chip cookie." Thomas smiled as he speed-walked over settling behind Patton once more.

Patton purred a bit, still biting his lip. His tail waved in the air happily.

Thomas quickly slicked up three fingers; he stroked Patton's soft tail with his free hand as he pressed the tip of the first finger to Patton's hole. Patton moaned at the feeling, his tail swaying. Thomas pushed the finger into Patton’s tight heat, rubbing the sides walls with extra care.

"M-Master please~ I-I need you~" Patton keened, shamelessly.

"You'll have me kitten, this won't take too long." Thomas reassured his morality.

Soon one finger turned into two, then two into three. Thomas was achingly hard, watching Patton suck his fingers into him greedily. Every time Patton moaned it was like his ears were being made love to.

Patton kept moaning, his tail swaying and his ears twitched, he could hear all of Thomas’ quiet moans and groans.

Thomas pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head you his dick. He held Patton steady as he eased in and bottomed out.

Patton smiled and rolled his hips, moaning "M-Move Master~"

Thomas groaned as he took his first thrust, and again and again, until he was fucking into Patton’s hard and fast. Breathing hot air into Patton’s neck, Thomas moaned out every time his balls slapped against Patton's bottom.

Patton moaned, bending his top half down to make his ass go up to push back against Thomas' thrusts. He moaned when Thomas' balls smacked his ass, those moans extra loud.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Patton’s middle practically lying on his front on top of Patton's lower back. He ground his hips, thrusting in Patton as deep as he could go, fucking his morality like an animal.

"You like this kitten? Master's getting close." Thomas panted keeping one arm still wrapped around Patton, bringing his right hand to one of his kittens’ ass cheeks, massaging the thick muscle.

Patton moaned, getting close himself "Me too Master~"

Thomas gave Patton a soft smack as he buried his throbbing dick inside his kitten, his tip rubbing up against Patton’s prostate. "Cum for master."

Patton moaned at that, his release getting closer.

"You can do it kitten, oh god!" Thomas shouted and he came inside Patton, breeding him deep as promised.

Patton moaned, releasing on the couch with a loud scream "M-MASTER~"

Thomas' eyes fell shut briefly; revelling in the feeling of Patton milking him for all he was worth, as he painted morality's inner walls white.

Patton's ears flatten in exhaustion and submission, his tail lowering a bit.

Thomas pulled out carefully. He eased Patton down after wishing away the imaginary cum on his couch. "Aren't you just full of surprises?" He grinned lying down to face his side.

Patton smiled, one ear up and one ear down.

Thomas kissed Patton on the cheek. "I love you Pat, you're amazing."

Patton purrs "I love you too, Thomas."

Thomas smiled and pulled the blanket over them. He cuddled Patton close. Patton purred more, snuggling into Thomas.

"Good night kitten." Thomas chuckled tiredly, before he drifted into his dreamland.

Patton yawned, “what about my cookie.” He whined.

Thomas chuckled, “I'll make sure you get it tomorrow Pat, I promise.”

"Okay, Night... master," Patton purred, falling asleep.


	6. Thomas x Remus

Thomas was sleeping soundly. Getting to know each of his side's romantically and sexually was tiring, but worth it to make them happy. Although he felt like he'd been forgetting someone...

Remus was still up and utterly bored. A bit of time passed and he decided that he'd go create some nightmares for Thomas just to liven up the place. And so, Remus sunk down to where Thomas was sleeping. He snickered as he came closer but he remained quiet.

Thomas was lying on his side with an unreadable expression; breathing calmly, with his feet uncovered.

Remus needed a way to wake Thomas up so he made a flicking motion at his bare feet to see if he would react to it.

Thomas kicked his feet at Remus' touch and groaned as he woke up.

"Wakey, Wakey, Sleepy head!" Remus sung, leaning over Thomas.

"Remus it's not even the morning yet." Thomas rubbed his eyes and sat up to look at the intrusive side; classic Remus behaviour.

"Well, it's morning somewhere in the world" Remus chuckled, poking the bridge of Thomas' nose in a swift motion.

Thomas blushed, and sighed, "go ahead, just do your thing and keep me up all night with nightmares and stuff." Thomas hugged his legs close to his chest.

Remus hummed, placing both hands on Thomas' knees and leaned closer. "Blushing, huh? I can always keep you up with something else other than nightmares~"

"Hm? Oh right, I almost forgot... I guess sure. We haven't had the best experiences with each other; under one condition I'm topping, okay Remus." Thomas pushed the blanket down the bed.

"Pssh- You, Top me? Don't make me laugh" Remus joked, leaning further until he was practically on top of Thomas.

"Don't underestimate me Remus, I could dom you, just ask the others." Thomas flipped them over to be on top.

Remus grew a bright red blush at the change of position but squirmed. "They're weak so it must have been easy to dom them"

"Or~ I really am that good." Thomas smirked. "You know I've been Wondering what you room is like; you probably have a bunch of kinky toys for me to use on you."

"Bet not. You won't even know how to use most of them" Remus scoffed slightly in his words, determined not to give up so easily just yet.

"Teach me then, Remus. Be my lab rat, show me the fantasies you have of finally having someone to throw you about and rough you up during a good fuck." Thomas offered, letting the dirtiest thoughts he had surface transporting himself to Remus' room.

"Oh? And I thought I was the dirty, sexual one~ but if you really insist on it" Remus purred and softly bit on his lower lip. He'd make an exception this time at the thought of the many possibilities and how much he could get out of this.

"I'm not gonna pass up the opportunity to punish my naughtiest side." Thomas grinned. "Where should I Start, I wonder, first show me your collection, your master wants to see what you get up to."

"As you wish, you won't be disappointed option-wise, 'master'~" Remus leaned down giving view of his ass and pulled out a large box from under his very bed, hoisting it up onto the mattress.

"Just as I expected then." Thomas chuckled and opened Remus' box "strip while I decide what to do with you." He commanded.

"Don't have to ask me twice" Remus started to strip. Once his shirt had been removed, his tentacles were now visible and Soon enough, he was full nude.

Thomas rummaged through the box and picked out a vibrating butt plug, and a leather paddle. He hummed in thought tapping the flat side of the paddle against his palm. He looked up at Remus, "we can have some fun with those fellas too."

Remus looked over to what Thomas had picked out, subtly nodding his head. "wise choices, master, but~" Remus reached a hand into the box, pulling out a similar leather paddle only it had semi-blunt spikes on the surface. "May I suggest this one? ~"

"If that's what you want, so be it." Thomas chuckled, with a little bit of devious mischief. He put back the paddle he picked out and took the one Remus wanted. Thomas patted his thighs, "get your ass on my lap now... rat boy."

Remus happily obliged. He crawled over and sat himself where Thomas had motioned to, resting his legs on either side of Thomas to spread across his lap as he sat.

"Very funny Remus. Cute-" Thomas said slightly sarcastic, "-but no." He said bluntly and moved Remus into the correct position; so, Remus was lying on his stomach and had his crotch somewhere where it would receive no friction.

"Awe, is master mad~" Remus teased and flicked his tongue out, his tentacles hovered over them and swayed slightly. "You're too sweet to do any real damage~" Remus knew this wasn't true but he just wanted to piss off Thomas some more.

Thomas grabbed a handful of Remus butt cheek and squeezed it roughly then smacked it with a flat palm.

Remus gasped out from the unexpected touch, which was followed by a low groan in pleasure.

"Like that do we?" Thomas smirked and hit Remus with the plain leather side of the paddle, it wasn't a hard strike, but it made Remus' bottom bright pink.

"Oh~ yes, master!~" Remus said between moans, pushing back on the paddle in need of more touch and loving how the cold texture felt.

"Good," Thomas continued this time increasing the power he put into the swings.

Remus let out a moan for every time the paddle hit his skin. "Thomas, please destroy me, use me for your pleasure~"

Thomas put the paddle down of a moment and picked up a bottle of lube and the anal plug; he slicked it up and pressed it into Remus' hole rubbing the raw skin with his other hand.

Remus softly groaned as the plug sunk into his hole and he grasped around it. He pushed back on Thomas' hand and the toy to gain more touch.

Thomas pressed the power butt on the handle when the plug was fully inserted, it began to vibrate, buzzing inside of Remus. Thomas smirked, "you wanna be destroyed Remus? I'm sure I'm more than capable of obliging." He purred stroking Remus' slimy octopus arms.

"Ah! Yes, please~ oh, f-fuck~" Remus' eyes rolled to the back his head and his lower body shook slightly to the vibrations of the toy, his tentacles curling into Thomas' touch.

Thomas picked up the paddle and slid the studded side over Remus' hot skin, "since you asked."

**_WACK!_ **

Remus let out a mix between a moan and a scream, tightening around the toy. "Yes, harder, master! Punish your slave~"

Thomas hit Remus' ass repeatedly, as hard as he could, alternating between each cheek. "Enjoying yourself slut, maybe you can cum untouched just from this and after that your master will reward you handsomely."

"Y-Yes, master! I c-can't wait for you t-to ruin my insides as well~" Remus drooled and leaked pre-cum over Thomas, the pleasure so great it quickly became overwhelming.

"Good, because I wanna take you from both ends tonight." Thomas growled, as he beat Remus' ass, that was covered in welts.

Remus was pushed over the edge, releasing over Thomas' thighs untouched. His body shivered slightly from the pleasurable pain and the toy.

"What an obedient little slave you are Remus." Thomas purred dropping the paddle and stroked the octopus arms to calm Remus calm kissing one of them.

Remus' tentacles wrapped around Thomas' hand, as if having a mind of their own. "Doesn't your slave deserve a treat~" He purred Back once he had caught his breath and subtly swayed his hips.

"You do." Thomas pushed Remus off him gently so the side was lying on his back. He straddled Remus' chest, "you're treat is that use get to taste me now slut."

Remus shifted under Thomas to get comfortable, softly groaning unintentionally when he pressed against the bed sheets. "Please, master~ let me pleasure you"

Thomas stripped himself and his hard dick flopped onto Remus' chest, he took hold of it and rubbed to trip against Remus lips.

Remus took the hint and parted his lips to take Thomas' tip into his mouth, sliding his tongue across the slit.

Thomas thrusted into Remus' mouth, building up his pace as he went grunting from the sensation of Remus licking his dick with his highly talented tongue. "So, this is how I shut you up." He joked.

Remus made incoherent, muffled moans and felt Thomas reach the back of his throat causing a slight gag reflex, His tentacles slid up to wrap around Thomas' hips.

Lost in the pleasure, Thomas went deeper and harder, thrusting down Remus' throat, panting heavily. "Fuck.. Remus your mouth feels amazing."

Remus hummed around Thomas' length to send vibrations up it and grazed his teeth across the skin as he thrusted.

Thomas' breath hitched, and his dick twitched. He grabbed hold of Remus by the hair the pulled him up, squashing Remus against his groin. He felt his dick pulse, as his edged closer to his first climax that night. Buried deep in Remus' throat and mouth Thomas' penis throbbed and his hands pulled Remus' hair tighter, he came down throat "Remus~"

Remus lowly groaned around Thomas feeling the hot liquid run down his throat and was forced to swallow the semen with Thomas' cock still down his mouth. He gently sucked on the tip to milk Thomas dry.

Thomas pulled his dick out of the wet cavern once it softened, "told you I could dom."

Remus softly panted, a slight glare up at Thomas but it wasn't very noticeable. "Fair enough, you've proven your point."

"But... It might be an hour until we can fuck like I promised, I may have used everything I had." Thomas sighed and lay down next to Remus.

Remus shifted to lay on his side and wrapped his arms around Thomas to pull him into a gentle hug. "I must admit, you do taste nice though~"

Thomas blushed, "I must be crazy if I'm falling for you as well."

"Oh, Please. Why wouldn't you fall for me, Thomas~?" Remus chuckled.

"I guess I was just weak to your, oddly tempting charms." Thomas teased. "... Nah I like you, sure you're weird and sometime we don't see eye to eye, but you're part of me and I can love you despite our differences."

"You know, you can always, somehow, make any subject sweet and heart-felt." Remus smiled "but in all honestly that was really nice of you to say, Thomas. You really do know how to make people happy"

For the first time, Thomas wasn't on edge around the Duke he was mentally and physically relaxed in Remus arms. He wrapped his arms around Remus "that's all I ever wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> feel free to leave comments as long as they are positive and supportive  
> and give to this story kudos if you liked it  
> XXX


End file.
